A Very Unlikely Couple
by KellyBeans02DMHG
Summary: Follow Hermione through the trial for the Death Eaters, and then her 'eighth' year. She knows going back to Hogwarts will be complicated, but how complicated? Rated T for mild language.
1. Trials

_**A/N:**_** This is another story of Dramione. I hope you like it. It is my birthday today! Review please, and that will be one of the best birthday presents ever! It is exactly 1:00 in the morning. Well, at least it was when I wrote this.**

* * *

_**A Very Unlikely**_** Couple**

**Chapter 1: The Defenders**

_The war was over for good this time. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Although many lives were lost, not all were _good_ souls. Some Death Eaters died. Some fled. And most of them were caught. But, every single Death Eater caught had a chance at freedom once again. They were taken to trial, and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley had big influence under this. Find out how many people were freed because of them. Then, follow them through their 'eighth year' at Hogwarts. See the drama and love unfold. This story, written about Hermione, will follow her troubles and adventures. Well, everyone knows that Hogwarts is a place of happiness, trouble, adventures, love, and mischief, right? But, the question is, who comes back for more? And then, who doesn't?_

* * *

"As you know, we are all here today to argue on the topic of giving which Death Eaters freedom, and which to put in Azkaban. Yes, Azkaban has been restored, though not with dementors. There will now be dragons at the entrances that are highly trained to not attack unless we tell them to. Then, on the inside, there will be wizards and witches patrolling the cells and chambers of Azkaban. Now, I will introduce the new rules of these trials. The people who had great influence under the war, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, will help with this greatly. First, the Death Eaters will give their story. Then, you will vote on whether or not they should go to Azkaban. Next, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will give you a reason to change your vote, or to keep it the same. After that, you guys will vote again and either keep your vote the same, or change it. Well, let's start." Kingsley's deep voice boomed across the room.

I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. But, I had been thinking about this for a while. As the first Death Eater stepped up to the stand, I felt a wave of hatred for him. He had killed people. Why should I feel sorry for him?

"Sebastian Lestrange." And, he was one of the Lestrange brothers.

As he explained his story about being forced into it by his parents, now dead, I sighed, knowing it was all false. Sure, he might have had a little nudge from them, but I am sure they did not _force _him into it. Not that they weren't capable of it. No, I'm sure they were. It was just that, when I saw him in the battle of Hogwarts, whenever he killed or hurt somebody, he would look… pleased. When Kingsley asked people to vote, every hand in the room went up. Harry was called up first.

"I do not think Sebastian Lestrange should be freed. He has done horrible things, and is not sorry for them. It is as simple as that." Harry made it simple and quick. Ron was next.

"I am not sorry for what I am about to do. I think he should be sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Why, well, Harry was correct. Plus, he is a slimy git."

"Ronald!" I said, disappointed that he would act this way in public.

"What? It's true," he said. He got many laughs from the people. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

He sat down, and I was up. As I walked up to the front of the room, I broke out in a nervous sweat. I took a deep breath, and started. "I think he should go to Azkaban. I do not believe the story of his parents forcing him to do this. I know this because whenever I saw him at the Hogwarts battle, he looked happy as he stunned and killed people. I know there is some good in him, somewhere. I just don't think he has let it come out yet. But, one day, he might change and see what he did and looks at now as amazing, but think of it as wrong." As I said the last few parts of this, I looked at Sebastian. He looked thoughtful. I hoped he was thinking about changing.

When Kingsley asked for them to vote again, all of the hands in the room, once again, went up for him to go to Azkaban. After my first one, I wasn't so nervous anymore. I wonder who was next. I know it was not going to be Rodolphus because he died. It wasn't going to be Bellatrix. She was dead, too.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Kingsley called the next Death Eater. Half rose their hands for her not to go to Azkaban.

Okay. This one I had already decided. It was obvious, wasn't it? She had all of the signs that she did it to protect her family. She was only looking for her son during the battle, not even fighting. Of course, so was Lucius Malfoy, but then again, he joined willingly and did a lot more bad things than Narcissa did. So, I was not about to forgive him as easily. And,_ he_ was not the one to help Harry in the war like she did. And when she helped, I mean she helped him in a way none of the other Death Eaters would.

Narcissa started her story. "I would like to start out by saying that I was pushed into this purely out of protectiveness for my family. Nor did I ever want my husband or son to join. I just wanted to be safe. And we couldn't be safe with Potter's side because I could not bear to leave my husband behind. I could not take him either, because his Dark Mark on his left forearm, Voldemort could trace wherever he is, whenever he is there." She did not even flinch when she said her old master's name. I admired her bravery. No Death Eater has ever been able to do that without flinching. And few people were able to say his name even on our own side. She continued her story. "So, to keep us safe and in Voldemort's inner circle after that night in the Ministry, my son and I had to get the Dark Mark. Actually, I was considered a Death Eater before then, I just was not high enough to get a Mark yet. The reason I became a Death Eater before that was because I would be considered a disgrace to my family, even if I did marry the biggest and purest pureblood heir. I wanted it before I became one. But when I _did_ come to be a Death Eater, I felt that it was wrong. I wanted out. I shared this with no one. I would have shared it with my younger and smarter sister, Andromeda. She married a muggleborn, who died recently, and I am very sorry about that. Though she was a _disgrace _to my family, as I had thought then, it was better to be a disgrace rather than a Death Eater and evil. But she and I were very close growing up. I hope you can dismiss my foul actions, and understand that I never wanted to do any of those things. Thank you." With that, she stepped away from the stand.

Harry went up. "I understand everything you have said. And I thank you for saving my life that night in the forest. And I do not think you should go to Azkaban."

Ron. "Thank you for saving Harry. I appreciate that you did that. I do not think you should go to Azkaban." He sat down.

Me. "Once again, thank you for saving Harry. And I hope you can live a long, full life. You are one of the very few out of many that has good in them," I smiled at her. When Kingsley took the next vote for her freedom, every one of the hands in the room went up.

She sighed in relief. But when she sat on the bench where the free Death Eaters sat, still empty, she looked a little worried. I knew why.

"Draco Malfoy." Kingsley's powerful voice echoed across the room. I watched as Malfoy stood up and crossed the room to the stand. He looked haggard and worried.  
Just as Malfoy opened his mouth, I cried, "Wait! Would it be possible for me to talk to Malfoy outside the room, Minister? Please? I would just like to speak to him and decide on whether or not he should go to Azkaban." This was not true, of course. I had already decided that he should not go to Azkaban. I just needed to ask him what I can mention when I defend him. Some things might be a little _too_ personal.  
Nearly everybody stared at me as if I was mental. Narcissa looked suspicious, as if she knew I was up to something. Malfoy and the Minister looked confused. But he said yes anyway. I got up and walked towards the door. When I looked back, Malfoy was still standing where he was when I was sitting. His expression was wary.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" I asked him. He scowled, still silent, and started walking towards the door.

As soon as I heard the door bang shut behind me, I turned on my heel and smiled grimly. "Long time no see, yes? Nearly one year. Not that I'm complaining." We had missed 7th year, so Harry, Ron, and I didn't see many people. Except, of course, when we came back for the BIG battle at Hogwarts. And that was mostly DA members. When I saw Malfoy, he was in the Room of Requirement. And he was trying to get something for Voldemort.

He rolled his eyes and then looked at me questionably. "What do you want, Granger? I suppose you didn't call me out here to catch up on our missed lives." He seemed... worn. His heart wasn't into the tease play.

I frowned and spoke. "I have a few questions. What I said in there was a lie. I am not even considering sending you to Azkaban. Ronald most likely will say that you should go, and I am not sure what Harry will do. Though if this was based on how nice you are, we would send you there, no questions asked. But this is based on how loyal you were to Voldemort, and if you are sorry that you became a Death Eater. And if you hope to change your ways. Which I know you do. Am I allowed to reveal the information on you crying and those other details that happened in 6th year? Or is it too personal?"

He answered rather quickly. "Anything that will keep me out of Azkaban. Please."

Whoa. Draco Malfoy, pleading with me _and_ saying 'please'? This day has been twisted. I suppose I looked stunned, because Malfoy gave me a strange look. But before he could speak, I recovered and continued. "Next. Your father. Should I let make him go to Azkaban?" I was a little wary of asking this question. He might lash out. But to my surprise, he just sounded a tad bit angry when he responded. And I don't even think it was me he was angry at.

"Send him to rot away in the cell. He was a pathetic excuse of a father, anyway. My mother doesn't even love him all that much anymore." I nodded.

Before I went back into the room, I studied him. He looked a little angry. But he was handsome, I had to admit. He had high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows and beautifully shaped eyes. His eye color had been exaggerated, also. Everybody said they were a solid, cold gray, not unlike his father's. But they were more of a pale, pale blue with small, warm specks of gray, very much reminding of his mother's. The color was astounding. And his lips were full and pink. His face was shaped into a mix of an oval and circle. He had a nice build, thanks to Quidditch. I also had to look up at him. I was about a 5'6 and he looked about 7 inches taller than me. He was about as tall as Ron and even buffer than Harry. He had jeans and a navy blue tee on under his robes. He looked...well, let's just say he has long since outgrown his frail, slicked-back hair, little boy appearances.

Then I realized what I was thinking and blushed deeply. I turned abruptly and headed inside the room. I nodded to Kingsley. "Is everything sorted out?" he asked.

"Yes, Minister. Thank you." I sat down and Malfoy strode to the stand. I did not know what he was going to say, but I pictured him mumbling some short but simple speech that got his point across, never taking his gaze off of the ground. What he did, however, was blow me away and leave me speechless.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. I was a Death Eater. Realize I said _was. _I am ashamed of my actions. I never wished to be a Death Eater. It was a punishment for my family because of my father's fail in the Department of Mysteries. Then in the sixth year, I was given task of killing Professor Dumbledore." Many gasps came from the audience. They had waited so long for the truth about Dumbledore's death, and now they assumed they knew who killed him. "That was also punishment for my family. Voldemort knew I would not be able to complete the task, so he gave to me as an excuse to kill me when I failed. He knew I would not be able to carry out this task because even he could not do it. But, that was only because the most powerful wizard in the world, Albus Dumbledore, would always resist. Though, when I was on the Astronomy Tower that night, he offered me freedom. To join the Order. I was about to drop my wand, having already disarmed him, when the Death Eaters that were fighting the other Order members below came through the door. About two minutes later, Professor Severus Snape, my godfather, came in also. He took one look at me, and understood the scenario. He looked at Dumbledore, who started to plead with him, much to my surprise, and killed him! He just said the curse. I, though not understanding the situation, turned and followed Snape. I knew that Snape was with one of the sides, but I never knew which one. Even though all of the other Death Eaters were positive that he was a spy for _our_ side, I had doubts. And when he killed Dumbledore, the doubt went away. I knew, that he was on the correct side. Harry Potter's side. He was nearly crying as he told me to run and go with him when we escaped from Hogwarts." Everybody was hanging onto Draco's every word. They were all amazed. He was still not finished.

"I decided to skip my seventh year. I was too humiliated to go back. It was too dangerous. But during the war, I wasn't sure what side I should fight for. I thought, maybe the Death Eaters, because there were a lot of them. Then, I thought maybe Harry Potter's side. He was an amazing fighter, and he had amazing people on his side. But, I knew if I ran into one of the Death Eaters, and started to fight him or her, they would kill me, merciless. So, I ended up switching sides as I went, like the coward I was. Potter, Weasley, and Granger saved my life twice. And I am very grateful for that. I will ask them one more favor. Please save my life once more. I am truly sorry for what I did. And I am sorry for all of those years in school. I was following my father's rules. Mistake, that. If this was based on how I treated you at Hogwarts, I should be in Azkaban for a lifetime. But, this is not based on that. It is based on how loyal we were to Voldemort, if we are sorry that we became a Death Eater in the first place, and if we hope to change our ways." He looked me straight in my eyes as he said the last part. I allowed myself a small smile. He had repeated what I said in the chamber, almost word for word. He actually _was_ paying attention back there. He then turned to the rest of the audience. He smiled a small, small smile. Then he caught himself and stopped.  
He stepped away from the stand to let Harry, Ron, and I to speak. As Harry stood, I thought quickly. Ronald admired Harry for his bravery, but he knew that I was often correct. Ron would say that Malfoy should go to Azkaban, and then there would be a row between Ronald, Harry, and I. I certainly did not want that to happen. If I went up there first, he would hear me out and _might_ figure I am correct. Which I hope I am. I grabbed Harry's wrist and raised my eyebrows. He studied me and then nodded. We needed no words to communicate. Instead of him walking up to the stand first, I did.

"I do not think Draco Malfoy should go to Azkaban. He never wanted this at all. He was even considering joining us toward the end. I can tell because when he told his explanation up here, he showed real emotion. And he deserves to stay out of Azkaban. He deserves to live his life. He may have became a Death Eater while he was young, about a month or two before sixth year started, actually, but he also stopped being a Death Eater while he was young. So, he still has a life worth living." I took a deep breath. I was already tired. "As a result to what I just said, I personally believe that Draco Malfoy should not go to Azkaban. He is truly sorry for what he did." I walked back to my bench, face grim.

Harry went up and said, "I agree with Hermione. He does still have a life worth living. He was certainly a git back in school," Harry gave a small, breathy laugh at this, "but he definitely changed for the better, a tad bit." With that, he nodded at Malfoy and sat back down.

Ron's turn. He walks up to the stand slowly. When he looks at Malfoy, he narrows his eyes a bit. With his eyes still on Malfoy's, he starts. "He may deserve to go to Azkaban for many reasons. But he has done... a... few good things in his life. I vote on him not going to Azkaban." He said the sentences stiffly. Ronald glanced at us as he walked back. His gaze was questioning.

When everybody voted, every person voted for him to stay out of Azkaban. I saw relief break out upon Malfoy's face. When I looked at Narcissa, her face was practically made of relief. Even I, who didn't exactly want Malfoy to go to Azkaban, but knew my life wouldn't be worried if he did go to Azkaban, had traces of relief upon it.

"Lucius Malfoy." Kingsley's voice made me jump.  
When Malfoy Sr. walked up to the stand, I saw he looked even worse than his son. He had deep, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was skinny and looked delicate. He walked without the step he used to have when he believed he was above everyone. His long, white blonde hair was tangled and matted, and he had visible beads of sweat on his forehead. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"Please do not send me to Azkaban. I do believe my actions as wrong, and I want to change for the better. I have a family that needs me," at this, Narcissa snorted "and I want to help them with everything I can. I should not have done what I did. The mark I have on my left arm is a mark of shame. Please, please do not let me go to Azkaban." With that, he stepped away from the stand.

Harry walked up to the stand. He started his speech slowly and carefully. "You should go to Azkaban. You have done too many bad things to not just the wizarding world, but all of them. You were in it for the power. You were a Death Eater because you admired Voldemort." He walked back to the bench. He looked exhausted.

Ron walked up and said just about the same thing as Harry. I strode up to the stand and started speaking. "You should go to Azkaban. Harry was right. You have done damage to the communities all over the world. We cannot let somebody like that be free, and not under the watch of a careful eye."

I walked back to the bench and sat down on it. I was tired and worn. When Kingsley asked if Malfoy should go to Azkaban, all of the hands went up. I sighed. Good. Now I just hoped all of the other ones passed quickly.

* * *

**Do you like it? Review please! It would be an amazing birthday present!**


	2. Blood Status

**A/N: ****I hope you like this chapter. I have been receiving great encouragement from a person called hilda gatita. She has been PMing me and reviewing so much, it just encourages me to write further. Thank you, hilda gatita! I know you have been waiting for this chapter for a long time, so here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 2**

I got my wish. All of the other trials passed quickly. There were only three other people who got out of Azkaban. After the trial, we filed out of the room and went outside.

It was about seventy degrees. I was amazed. The sun was out, it wasn't raining _and_ it was warm in the beginning of_ April_. I took off my light over sweater and said goodbye to everybody. I was going to take a walk around London while the weather lasted. I started around the block of the Ministry, which was fixed of all the dark objects and any parts that may have been damaged during the war. It was peaceful now, and most things were back to normal. I had heard even Hogwarts was back to normal. They had rebuilt it, and it looked brand new. Or, at least, as it had looked before the war. Everybody had agreed to keeping is as it was before.

The one difference was that now, a few yards into the Forbidden Forest, behind the castle, there was a graveyard that held all good people who died at Hogwarts during the war, including Fred, Tonks, and Remus. We held a funeral there for everybody and there were lots of tears, hugs, and reassurance. That was the last time I was at Hogwarts. Honestly, the place still gave me the chills. I remember where Fred died. I remember where Lavender got attacked by Greyback. Every time I stepped into the Great Hall, the image of all of the wounded and dead laying there flashed into my head. I couldn't stand it.

I walked around the square, trying to shake the thoughts that clouded my mind. All of a sudden, I bumped into somebody and landed flat on my bum and accepted the hand that appeared, helping me up. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry-" I trailed off as I met the victim's eye.

"You know Granger, you really should watch where you are going."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Bugger off, Malfoy. I was enjoying my walk until you showed up." I kept walking.

"You _are_ the one who bumped into me. If you had watched where you were going, I wouldn't be here to annoy you."

I kept walking and ignored the big bother at my side. Even as I quickened my pace, Malfoy's long legs kept up with my shorter ones easily.

"Granger, by the way, thank you, for what, uh, you did back, um, in the Ministry. I really appreciate it, um, as does my, uh, mother."

He seemed really uncomfortable saying this, and he avoided my eyes as I halted my walk and turned on my heel to gape at him.

"Wow. I never would have reckoned Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, mind you, would have _ever_ said please _and_ thank you to someone in the same day. No less, a Mudblood." I heard a sharp intake of breath at the word 'Mudblood'. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? That _is_ what you called me for about six years. Why change now?"

"Listen, Granger, I am sorry for what I said in school. You aren't a Mudblood." He winced as he said the word. "Blood doesn't matter to me anymore. It never did. That was my father. He was an influence to me and I looked up to him as if he was perfect. I was wrong, I see that now. You're not a Mudblood." We had started to walk again, only for me to stop in an alley.

"I _am _a Mudblood, and don't you try to say I am not! Look. It's right here," I yanked up my sleeve, showing him the word his crazy aunt engraved on my arm. "I am a Mudblood, and proud of it! It is who I am, and why should I be ashamed of it? So damn you and your attempted reassurance!" I was out of breath by the end of my rant. I started walking again and I didn't hear him walk after me.

A hand grabbed my wrist and turned me to face the body the hand was attached to. "Granger, that was my aunt who did that, not a normal person. She was crazed and she wrote that word on your arm because of it. That is a dirty word, and it should be banished to the ends of the Earth. You may be proud of your blood status, and that is okay, but you are not a Mudblood. You are a Muggleborn. Nothing else."

"What is the difference, Malfoy? It's the same thing, just a different word. Okay? Now please, _leave me alone._ It seems as if you changed for the better, and that is great, but for _once_, just listen to me."

I walked away, feeling irritated. I wanted to have a nice, peaceful walk, and Malfoy gave me anything but. I shook my head and grumbled to myself about what a ferret Malfoy was.

I was almost to my house in Wizard London when I heard a scuffle from behind me. I whirled around, pulling out my wand in case it was something or someone who would try to hurt me. Instead, I was met with an amusing sight.

Malfoy was laying on the ground with his foot tangled in a raised tree root. He was trying to pull it free, and his face was covered in dirt. He was not facing me nor was he turned away from me. He had a disgruntled look on his face and his cheeks were pink.

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. He turned his face to scowl at me, but I realized he had a pink tinge to his cheeks. I continued laughing while he gave up and laid on his back.

I walked over to him and lifted the root up, still chuckling under my breath. He seemed to understand and he pulled his foot out of the root. Malfoy stood up and dusted himself off. But he was still covered in dirt, considering we were walking on a dirt road.

I took pity upon him and grabbed his wrist. Within a second, we were in front of my house, only about another five minute walk from where Malfoy got hurt. I brought him inside and told him to sit on the couch.

I sat down in front of him and pulled out my wand. I looked up at Malfoy, just to find his face contorted in pain. I cast a quick numbing spell on his foot and summoned my supplies from the kitchen.

"Okay, I am going to take this numbing spell off of your foot. It will hurt but I will cast another numbing spell after I'm finished treating it."

He merely nodded. When I removed the spell, he gasped and narrowed his eyes in pain. I raised my eyebrows. This injury must have hurt more than I suspected. I looked at the cut and saw it wasn't too deep, so I grabbed an alcohol swab and gently wiped the cut. I then took the bandage and wrapped it around his foot. I put the numbing spell back on and sat back.

Now Malfoy was looking at his foot. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Are you planning on becoming a healer?"

"I am not sure. I'm taking it into consideration. Would you like a drink?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Um, sure. Water."

I poked my head out of the kitchen and gave him a glare. "Please?" His voice was a squeak, forming it more as a question rather than a statement.

"Thank you." I got his water and some lemonade for myself and came back into the living room.

He nodded his thanks as he took the cup. "This is a nice house. And clean. Doesn't Weasle live here?"

As soon as Malfoy said _his _name, I had a flashback.

_I was walking around the block of the store I was just at, getting ready to apparate home after a long day. I first went to Harry and Ginny's house to say hello and wish Harry good luck with the proposal. He was planning on proposing to Ginny soon, and the only people who knew were Mr and Mrs. Weasley, me and Ron. Then I went to have lunch at a small cafe near Harry and Ginny 's house. After that, I went shopping for a few dresses and skirts. _

_I was heading home when I ran into Neville and Luna on my way out of the store. I talked to them for a while, as I haven't seen them for a few months. I went outside to apparate home after about twenty minutes of talking to my dear old friends._

_When I walked in the house, Ron was pacing back and forth across the living room floor. We just moved in with each other two months back. I was excited to move in. _

_Ron looked up and saw me. I smiled. "Hello, Ron. How was your day?" _

_"Hermione, we need to talk," he said, ignoring my question and pulling me down onto the couch. "I think... I think we should break up."_

_I could've sworn time stopped at that moment, along with my heart and breath. I stared at Ron, not yet fully dissolving the meaning of the words. I loved Ron. I really did. I thought we would get married, have kids, settle down. But all of my hopes of these shattered as soon as he said those words. "Wh-why d-do you wan-want to break up?" I asked, stuttering and voice breaking. _

_"I just don't love you. Well, I do, but as a sister. I don't think we belong together. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. I understand." I tried to keep my voice even, but my voice broke on the last two words. _

_I was trying my hardest to be strong, to hold back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. But no. I would save those for later, for tonight, when the moonlit night sky full of stars would find me in my bed, Ronald long gone, crying my eyes sore and puffed. I knew that it was a promise to keep that I would wonder where I went wrong, what I did. It was guaranteed that I would never be one of those people who tried to forget the person they so harshly had their heart broken by. No, I would remember every moment I had with Ron, good and bad, and do my best to savour the old feeling that has now disappeared. _

_I was thinking all of this as Ron walked out of the door without a glance back in my direction. I stood at the door and watched him go, forever leave the bushy haired bookworm on the doorstep in the pouring rain, a rain that had started only moments ago as a drizzle, but picked up almost as soon as Ron stepped outside._

_For a good two weeks after that, I shut myself out. Harry and Ginny did their best to comfort me. But what good of comfort could a successfully proposed, engaged couple do for me, despite the fact they were my closest friends. They sure tried, as hard as they could. And I was thankful for that. But it didn't change the fact I cried myself to sleep every night of those fourteen, long, tiring nights. It didn't change the fact that I didn't leave the house unless it was to go to work or go grocery shopping. It didn't change the fact that the person I thought was my partner in exchanging love left me._

Malfoy looked at me carefully. "Granger? What are you staring at?"

I snapped back to the present, refocusing my eyes on his. "Nothing important. Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"You were thinking for a long time. Not that I am surprised. But anyway, please answer my question."

"Um, Ronald doesn't live here anymore. He and I- we aren't together anymore. We broke up a few months back."

"Well then why are you so broken up about it? He broke up with you, right? That means _he _lost _you._ An annoying, red-headed pig is all alone now. Because he made a stupid decision and now, he doesn't have the pretty, smart, but _undoubtedly_ know-it-all bookworm in his life anymore, and he will just have to deal with it. You shouldn't be sad, or mad, or whatever feeling you have about him leaving you, over _him._"

I met his eyes with mine topped with raised eyebrows. "Thank you? Because I am seriously considering that as a willingly given compliment from Pureblood Draco Malfoy to Mudblood Hermione Granger."

"_Don't say that_ _word_," he hissed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Did you forget all I said on the walk here? How I am _proud_ of my blood status, no matter what _anybody_ says or thinks about, no matter if it _is _the lowest you can get to dirt."

"We are not having this conversation again, Granger."

"You can't tell me what to do in my own house, Malfoy. I can do whatever the bloody hell I want! And I am_ not_ letting this ago until you say that I am right, that blood status doesn't matte-"

"Ok, it doesn't matter! I told you that! But I don't like that bloody use of the -"

"Of the _word, _Malfoy. It is just a word. Sure, a dirty word, but we use the word Hell, don't we? We use the words damn, an- and dammit, a- and crap, don't we? Those are all dirty words, yet we still use them! This is just another word, a pointless, absurb word that helps high up Purebloods describe us, the dirt, the Muggle made, the _Mudbloods._" I finished my rant, glaring strait into the blue-gray eyes, having the conversation that I least expected to have it with. And if I ever did have this conversation with him, we would be taking opposite sides.

He just shook his head and looked down at the floor. He refused to look at me, even after we stood in complete and utter silence for nearly five whole minutes.

Finally, Malfoy stood up. I did the same and at him with narrowed eyes. "Malfoy, please just accept the fact that I am who I am, and I am proud of my blood status. That is just who I am. People think that you guys insult me when Purebloods call me a Mudblood. But you don't. Ever since we escaped the Manor, from your aunt, I realized that I don't really care what you guys call me. Because if you call me a Mudblood, great. If you call me a Muggleborn, great. I really don't care. Because they are the same thing, just different words."

"Ok. I get it now. You were right, and I was wrong."

"Ah, I love it when you say that. I don't think I would ever tire from hearing it," I said as I smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, don't get used to it, Granger. Because that is probably the only time I am ever going to say it." He was walking toward the door as he said it, a small smile on his face. "Oh, and Granger? Thanks. For everything." And then he disappeared.

I smiles even wider and laughed. _Oh, what am I going to do?_ I was smiling after being with Malfoy. I _seriously _need help.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, peoples! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I am sorry it took me so long to update. I was more focused on my other story, Zabinis, because it is a lot more popular than this one so... Anyway, don't kill me if I don't update soon. I will be working on Zabinis, most of the time. And no, hilda-gatita, this is not as long as the other one. This one is only about 2,750 words long. Sorry! I just ran out of things to put in this chapter. But please, stick around to find out what happens next!**


	3. House Unity: The Dormroom

**A/N:** Hello! This chapter is almost as long as my first one, which was around 3,600 words. This one is about 3,100 words. I hope you like this chapter. And please, review!

**Chapter 3**

**(Hermione's POV:)**

**September 1: **

I ran into the barrier and came through to students and parents bustling around, pushing trolleys holding books, robes, and pets. I pushed my trolley towards the front, competing to a stop near the doors.

Ginny appeared, leaning on her trolley and looking at the train. "Think about it, Hermione. This will be the last time we are ever going to board this train to _go _to Hogwarts. This our last year. One last year of madness and fun, then we are going to be adults."

"I know. And I can't wait!" I said, excited to see what this year brought us. First year was Quirrel. Second year was the Chamber of Secrets. Third, Sirius and Buckbeak. Fourth, Triwizard Tournament and Cedric Diggory. Fifth, Ministry of Magic and Umbridge. Sixth ... well, the Horcruxes, Malfoy, and Dumbledore's death. Seventh, well, since we didn't go, and this our make up year. So, there had to be something this year. I spoke my thoughts aloud to Ginny. "You know, we have had something exciting, and, why not say it, a little scary each year. I just wonder what Hogwarts will bring us now."

She scoffed. "Well, it _is _our last year. Maybe they will go easy on us." She sighed and then continued. "But knowing Hogwarts, that _isn't _going to happen."

I chuckled and said, "I agree with you partially. I mean, I don't want anything as major because almost all of the events had someone injured, whether mentally, emotionally, or physically, or killed. But I dont want this year to be boring, you know?"

"Yes. I see where you are coming from. But now that the war is over," Ginny said, having to speak up because most everybody was here, "people need cheering up. I couldn't well do it in sixth year because that would have been a little inappropriate, considering the circumstances. But this year," Ginny said with a glint in her eyes, "it is going to be fun. I am proudly carrying on the line of the Weasley jokers."

"Oh, no Ginny. Please don't tell m-"

I was cut off my a scolding female, red-head. "Live a little, would you? Anyway, George gave me a few of his new products from his shop. And some of the originals, of course. Those are the best!"

Just then, before I had time to respond, Mrs. Weasley hustled over, holding her arms out. I smiled immediately and hugged her back. "Oh, Hermione, it has been a while, hasn't it? You should have came for a week or two in summer."

"Mum, it's only been about a month. She came over for dinner a few months back, remember?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Ah, yes. The dinner implied was ... interesting. Since Ronald was there, it was awkward. It could have gone better, but the only way that it could have been fixed, was if Ronald didn't bring his new girlfriend. Her name was Veronica, and Ronald was absolutely captivated by her. And, honestly, who could blame him? She had black hair, full curves, but was still petite. She was only 5'3, three inches shorter than Hermione. The thing was, she wasn't smart at all.

But Ronald loved her. Harry said they had been going out about two weeks after we broke up. The only people who liked her were Ronald, Percy, and Charlie's new fiance, Victore. Victore was a sweetheart, and only three years older than I, and she is perfect for Charlie. But Victore liked Veronica. It is really too bad Ronald doesn't see her as she is - the snobby, stuck-up, manipulative bi-

My thoughts were interrupted just then as Mrs. Weasley kissed me on the cheek, said goodbye, and moved onto Harry, who had moved to come next to me.

I turned and realized that it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

After we boarded the train and finished waving good bye to everybody, we picked our compartment and put our luggage in the pockets above the seats.

"Aren't you going to stay, Hermione?" Ginny asked as I opened the compartment door.

"I'll be back soon. McGonagall put something in the letter about 'house unity'. I don't know. She didn't go into detail, but she said she wanted to meet me in what _ was _the head's compartment."

"Aw, crap. House unity? Knowing Hogwarts, our _amazing _event this year is going to be you having your own table up front near the teachers' table, sharing it with somebody from bloody Slytherin's house. Good luck, Hermione."

"Great. You're probably right about that too. And thanks." We laughed and smiled at each other.

"Good luck Hermione. You are probably going to need it," Harry chuckled. He shook his head and waved in sync with his girlfriend.

I waved back and closed the compartment door. I walked to the head's compartment, in the way back. I walked in and saw nobody was here yet. So I picked one of the plush, red chairs, and pulled a book from my knapsack. I read for about five minutes, being about six pages ahead from where I started. McGonagall walked in with a tall white-blond hair behind her. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why Malfoy Jr. was here.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, I see you are already here, so let us start." She pointed to a green chair. "Mr. Malfoy, please, sit. Now. I am sure you are wondering why I called you here today. Well, I would like to promote house unity. And Professor Dumbledore, in his portrait of course, told me that I need to take two students from two houses, one from Slytherin," she said, gesturing to Malfoy, "and one from Gryffindor," she gestured to me. "I would have picked Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, but Albus _insisted _it be you two. Now, I do not know the reason behind his decision, or even if he has a reason at all. The point is, you two will be sharing a dorm room. It is quite big, it has two bathrooms, a common room, a kitchen, a closet for storage, and a surprise for the both of you. I know you will like it, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy ... well, I know you will like it, too. But you may be surprised I know your secret hide-out. The best part is you each get to invite a friend to come with live with you."

"Um, excuse me, Professor, but how many bedrooms are there?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably in my chair.

"Four, of course."

I sighed in relief. I looked over at Malfoy after a moment of silence. "So, nice to see you again," I said, sarcasm dripping like sweet honey. "How's your foot?"

"Fine, thank you." He nodded his head in thanks.

"Have you guys met previously, but after the war?"

"Um, yes," I said, exchanging glances with Malfoy. "It's quite complicated."

"Ok. Now, have you decided on who to pick to live with you?"

"Ginny," I said instantly.

"Blaise."

"Would you like me to go get them? I know where Ginny is and I can probably find Zabini somewhere ..." I said, trailing off.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. And besides, I need to have a little talk with Malfoy."

I saw curiosity spring onto Malfoy's face, and he snapped his gaze to the professor. "Excuse me? You want to speak to _me_?" he asked.

"Yes. You." McGonagall smiled a bit.

"Trust me. The one and only," I said.

"Why thank you." He put his infamous smirk, turning his head slightly to look at me and lifting his foot so that it was resting on the chair. He interlaced his fingers on one hand with the other, putting them right below his leg. His stance described 'relaxed' perfectly.

I walked over so that I could reach head and slapped him on the back of it. "It wasn't meant as a compliment.

He instantly grabbed the back of his head. "What was that for, woman?"

I shrugged and put on a smirk.

"Professor, aren't you going to do anything?"

She smiled and said, "No. I trust you can handle the rest, Miss. Granger?"

I smirked again at Malfoy. "Yes. We will explain it to them and it will be fine."

"Great. Now, you can go fetch your friends. I will have that talk with Mr. Mlafoy. I will most likely be gone by then, so good bye, and good luck."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I heard as I left the room.

I shook my head and chuckled, heading back to where I knew I would find Ginny. I found the right one and saw two new people in our compattemant.

"Hello, Ronald, Veronica. Hi, Harry, Ginny. Hey, you know how we were speaking about house unity before I left? Well you guys seem to be mind-readers. Because it is something very similar to that. But Ginny, can you come with me? We'll be back, guys."

We walked out of the compartment. Ginny sighed. "Thank you Merlin for getting me out of there. Ronald and Veronica were driving me mental! Anywho, what did you need me for?"

"You'll find out when we get there. But first, we need to find Blaise Zabini."

"Bla- Why the hell do we need to find Zabini?" Ginny asked, a look of curiosity and confusion on her freckled face.

"I told you, I will explain when we get there. But for now, please just look!"

"Ok, ok!"

We looked for the next five minutes when we found him near the front with some fellow Slytherins. I opened the compartment door and peeked my head in. "Zabini? Come here."

He snapped his head up, looking at me. "Excuse me? You want _me _to come with you?"

"Merlin, you're just like Malfoy," I mumbled. In a louder voice, I said, "Yes, you. Come on."

"Why do you n-"

"Listen, Zabini. It is a complicated matter, so come with us. Hermione was sent by McGonagall. So stop complaining, or I'll hex you. You _do _remember my bat-bogey hex, don't you?" Ginny asked, whipping out her wand.

His face became of pure horror. He got up quickly, turned to his friends, waved and came with Ginny and I. I turned and headed to the head's compartment.

**Draco's POV:**

_(Meanwhile)_

I looked at McGonagall, wondering why she wanted to speak to me.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sure you are wondering why I wanted to speak to you. Well, first, I wanted to say, I am sorry about your father."

I snorted. "Trust me, it wasn't much of a loss."

"I know. I was just trying to be polite." She smiled.

I smiled. McGonagall was a lot nicer this year than last. "Thanks."

She nodded. "The other thing is something that if you accept, you will be working with Miss. Granger, Miss. Weasley, and Mr. Zabini. I am proposing the idea of a ball for Hogwarts. It will be outside if in spring, and in the Room of Requirement if in winter. Yes, I know about that room. You would be in charge of it, along with Miss. Granger. This is sorely up to you. The basic thing is, there is one condition. There must be a dance where everybody has to pick somebody from a different house to dance with. Now, you don't have to accept. Tell me your decision when you are ready."

With that, she stood, walked to the door and opened it. "Goodbye. Come to my office when you decide. The password - for now - is House Unity." She smiled and exited the compartment.

I sat back, thinking, pondering over my decision. House unity? Wasn't it enough that Granger, Weaslette, Blaise and I are sharing a dorm? I guess the ball is just to encourage the suggestion further. It was a good idea, I had to admit.

But there is so much to do for a dance. But I would have help.

I thought about it for a few more moments. I decided then relaxed, going back to the position I had before Granger left.

I waited a few more moments and Granger, Weaslette, and Blaise walked in the two latter looking confused.

"What is going on? Hermione, why is Malfoy here?" Weaslette asked, gripping her wand tighter.

I sighed. This was going to take a while.

**Hermione's POV:**

"What is going on? Hermione, why is Malfoy here?" Ginny asked, holding her wand tighter until her knuckles turned white.

"Sit down, both of you." Malfoy gestured to the chairs and sat back once again in his. I sat across from him, taking the same seat I had before I left. Ginny sat next to me while Zabini sat next to Malfoy. They didn't relax, despite the calm air around us.

"Hermione, you said something about Harry and I practically mind readers, only worse? What is it?" Ginny asked me, ignoring the two Slytherins across from us.

I glanced between her and Zabini a few times, and the to Malfoy. I sighed and started to explain. "Well, Ginny, you were partially correct. For house unity, Malfoy and I have to share something. But it is much worse than sharing a table. We have to share a dorm room. It has a common room, two bathrooms, four bedrooms, it's own kitchen, a small closet for storage, and a surprise, so it is quite big. My point is, McGonagall said we could each pick a friend to live with us, as there are four bedrooms. So I picked you, Ginny, and Malfoy picked Zabini. You don't have to do it, but it would be much better if you stayed with me, seeing as if I don't pick you, I have to pick Harry. And I don't feel like spending my whole year living with three boys, two Slytherins. So, what do you say?"

"Okay. This will be fun. Living with two Slytherin boys. We will have privacy, which means we can hex them as much as we want." Ginny said. She leaned closer to me and whispered in my year, "And, we will be able to play pranks on them without anyone interfering." She leaned back again and we laughed.

"Okay, if you people stop laughing as of you are planning something, I will." We instantly stopped laughing, not wanting to ruin our chance. "Thank you. Yes, I will do it."

I arched my eyebrows and said, "Slytherins seem to be a lot nicer this year than last."

"How would you know, Hermione? What other Slytherins have you run into this past year?"

I gestured to Malfoy with my chin. "Him. Remember how after the trial, I took a walk? Well, he came along and decided to annoy the hell out of me. Then, he followed me without me knowing-"

"He followed you? Stalker," Ginny mumbled.

"and tripped over a tree root. He injured his foot, so I took him back to my house. I cleaned and treated his foot, we had _another _fight about m blood status, and after that, he said I was right and he was wrong. But on the way to my house, he said he was thankful for what I did back at the trial. So he said thank you. _And _he is a Slytherin. I am just a bit surprised is all."

"Wow. You are right. And not the only one surprised," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, stood up and walked to the window. "Holy- We're almost there. We need to get back to our compartments and change. Granger, has McGonagall told you where our dorm is?"

"No. I think she will tell us after the feast. See you then." He nodded and headed back to his compartment. I walked into my compartment and took my robes out.

"Where did you guys disappear to?" Harry asked, looking over at Ronald and Veronica.

"Oh. Right. McGonagall told us that Malfoy, Zabini, Ginny and I are going to share a dorm. This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

"For the whole year?" Harry asked, looking up from his trunk.

"Sadly yes. Ugh! I have to share a dorm with a Slytherin! I am nervous."

"Why? You can take him down with one hex. What are you worried about?"

"That, exactly! What if he gets me mad? I'll hex him into oblivion! And then I might get in trouble." I took a few deep breaths.

"Hey, don't worry, 'Mione. I'll be there. I will stop you from doing anything you may regret," Ginny said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled. "Thank you, guys." They nodded and smiled back. The train stopped and we looked outside to see that we were next to the carriages. We got out and there was a sharp intake of breath as almost everybody saw the black skeletal horses strapped to the carriages. I shook my head and walked over to them. I saw them ever since we got back from the Ministry in fifth year. I patted one of their heads'. I saw Hagrid and called him over.

"Do you have a piece of meat for the Thestral? I like this one especially," I said after I hugged the big man. I was able to tell this one from the others because he had green marks around his eyes. He also had white strokes in his wings. He seemed more alive than the others.

"O' course, 'Mione. Nice ta see ya again." He gave me a big slab of rotten meat and walked away to greet Harry. I gave it to the Thestral and got into the carriage he was leading.

I felt the cushion on the seating cave, so I knew somebody else climbed in with me. I opened my eyes and saw Ginny, Zabini, and Malfoy in the carriage. "What are you two doing here?"

Malfoy answered. "Well, we decided to start House Unity a little early. I hope you don't mind." He smirked.

I shook my head and looked over at the big, beautiful castle. It was just as it had been before. The carriage ride ended soon, and I jumped down. Looking at the looming castle, I got ready to face the castle that held my fears and nightmares.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter! And I think this is the fastest update I had for any of my stories. Anyway, please review!


	4. Dorms and Living Quarters

**A/N:  Hello, peoples! I know I haven't posted in a while, but I had total writer's block. And guess what? I am now officially a beta-reader! Yay! So if you need any help with your stories, and still need a beta-reader, I'm open!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I stepped into the Great Hall, taking a deep breath. I tried to put the bad memories into a locked chest in the back of my mind. Ginny took my hand and squeezed. I looked over at her, opening my eyes. She looked back at me and said, "We can do this. Come on."

I nodded, took another deep breath, and opened my eyes to walk to my table. There weren't a lot of people, I guess not many being able to face it. Even the first years, who were usually plentiful by the handful, had less than usual. I did a quick head count and saw that there were about fifteen less than usual.

As I walked to the Gryffindor table, I was lost in thought, trying to push away all of the revolting thoughts that came to my head when I walked past the place where Fred was lied, already gone. Tonks and Remus, right next to each other. Where Pomfrey and some helpers tended to the wounded. Where Colin Creevey layed, his life lost, where his parents and brother sat, crying over his body. I shuddered, a chill going down my back. It was almost all too much for me.

Ginny and I made it to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. He sensed my feelings, and he held Ginny 's hand, and he put his over mine. I looked at him, knowing my face was as white as a piece of brand new parchment. I looked down and started to place food on my plate. After we ate, McGonagall stood. With a solemn expression on her face, she started the welcoming speech.

"Hello, hello, students. Welcome back. This year will be a new one, one that isn't constantly plagued by fear. Now, I hope everybody can just let go of what happened the last time most of us had been here. I am not telling you to forget it. No, no, no. That would be a horrible thing to do. We have to hold on to the last memories of your loved ones, if you lost one, and live up to it. Don't go round, never being happy again, because I am sure that is not what your loved one would want you to do. Please, be happy. Now, on another note, we have decided to take the house unity thought and put it into action. We have decided that there will be two Slytherins and two Gryffindors to share a dorm. This will, hopefully, help the house unity extend. The people sharing a living quarters will be Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy." McGonagall continued speaking. "We have come to another decision as well. We, as in being the teachers and Mr. Malfoy, have all decided, to put things behind us and hopefully cheer everybody up, that we would be having a ball." There was a slight murmur that traveled around the room, and even Harry, Ginny and I exchanged puzzled looks. "Yes, yes. We will, in fact, be having two balls, one in the winter, and another near the end of the year. The people that will help design it is Draco Malfoy, and if they are okay with it, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. The teachers will help a bit, too. If they need any permission, they will come to me. You are not to interfere with the planning." She stopped for a moment, letting us absorb the news. When I heard my name, my jaw dropped. I looked at Ginny, whose eyes were bulging, Zabini, who looked confused with his eyebrows arched down slightly and a queer look in his eye, and Malfoy. He looked the calmest. He didn't look at all surprised with it either. "Now, you may go. Enjoy your night back. And thank you." That was our permission to go.

We all stood and started to bustle out of the Great Hall. Harry came up to me with Ginny holding his hand and asked, "Hey, Hermione, why was Malfoy sitting with you two during the carriage ride?"

"Oh, yes. He just said something about starting house unity a little early." I rolled my eyes. "He didn't say much afterwards."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, looking around and said, "Do you guys even know where your new dorm is?"

"No. We should wait for McGonagall. She will tell us." Malfoy's voice came from behind me.

"Hey, Malfoy? Why did you want to have a ball? You obviously knew about it, considering your expression."

"Well, what did McGonagall say? House Unity." I rolled my eyes, not believing that that was all there was to it.

When we found McGonagall a few minutes later, the entrance hall was almost empty. There were just Ginny, Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, me and four or five third years. McGonagall was waiting by the staircase, piece of parchment in hand.

"Professor? Can you please shown us where our new dorm is?" I asked McGonagall.

"Of course, Miss. Granger. I am actually surprised you didn't find me earlier."

I blushed and followed the elder professor. She turned and walked up the staircase, then took a left and went straight past four or five right turns. Then she took a right, leading to a narrow corridor. I had never been to this part of the castle before, which was saying something, considering Harry, Ronald, and I used to take all sorts of adventures over the school. At the end of the corridor, there was a winding staircase. "Now, there is a different dorm room each year. Yours, I think personally, is the best so far." McGonagall said this as she walked up the curved stairs, to another corridor. It was dark and dusty, but big. She led us down to the end of it, coming to stop in front of a brick wall. "This works as if you were coming into Diagon Alley from Muggle London. Though it does not have quite the same code. You tap the bottom right corner brick, then over and up six. You double tap the fourth one up from there, and say the password. Make sure you use your wand, or else it won't work. You decide the password." McGonagall said all of this as she did the movements herself, and once she was finished, the wall melted away to a stone wall behind it.

"Can it be Phoenix?"

"I think it should be Slytherins."

"It's going to be Power."

"Can we pick 'daffodils'?"

Ginny wanted Phoenix, Malfoy wanted Slytherins, Zabini wanted Power, and I wanted Daffodils. "Well, since it seems you will not agree easily, Miss. Weasley, why do you want Phoenix?"

"It seems to be powerful. A good meaning. Dumbledore had a Phoenix." She shrugged.

"And Mr. Malfoy, why do you want Slytherins?"

"Because they are absolutely the best."

"Mr. Zabini?"

"I like power."

"Miss. Granger?"

"Doffodil flowers have the meaning of new begginnings. Since the war is over, and some people may be changing their ways, or are relieved that they don't have to go to sleep wondering if they would be the next to die, or if they know somebody to die the next day. It really describes what is going on right now."

"I like Hermione's the best." Ginny said immediately.

"Me too," Harry chimed in.

"I have to agree with Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley."

"Yeah, I guess Granger's suggestion is okay." Zabini joined the conversation somewhat reluctantly.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I think Granger's is the best. Besides my suggestion, of course." Malfoy smirked as he said the last part.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course." I said it with mock kindness, smirking a bit. "But that isn't exactly a surprise, considering you are Malfoy, selfish, ferret-like Malfoy. But, beside your vote, everybody else likes mine more, so daffodils it is." I turned to McGonagall as I said the last part, and she smiled, turning back to the wall.

After she whispered the password and tapped the stone wall three times, all in different places. The wall fell back as if a door and revealed what was inside.

I was the first to step into the dorm and gasped at what I saw. There was a huge roaring fire sitting in a fireplace. The fireplace was made from brown brick with a mantle on top. The Hogwarts emblem was hanging above the mantle, framed by an oak wood frame. In front of the fireplace, there were three sofas, two armchairs, and about ten beaniebags. The couches were black and chocolate brown. The armchairs were green with silver tassels hanging off the bottom and red with gold tassels brimming the bottom. The beaniebags were green, red, gold, silver and black. Two couches were facing each other, about five feet between them, where about five beaniebags were placed. The other sofa was set a bit back, facing the fireplace. The armchairs were in the corners of the sofas. I looked around and saw three pairs of double doors set upon the wall along the floor. There were four sets of stairs leading up to a balcony of a sort, where six doors were set upon the wall. The balcony went around the whole room, set about seven feet into the air, against the walls. The walls were white. The light came from several candlesticks on holders around the room, and the ceiling, what held strings that seemed to be like tassels, but were lit to give off a goldish and silverish glow.

I squealed in excitement and turned to McGonagall. Answering my unasked question, she said, "Yes, Mrs. Granger, you can look in the doors. Except for that one." McGonagall laughed and gestured to one pair of the double doors. "It's a surprise."

I payed no attention to what she said, other than to acknowledge it with a nod. Excitedly, like a young child, I ran to the other pair of double doors and opened them. A rush of cold air burst in, surprising myself. I walked out onto the real balcony, facing the sunset. It was past seven o'clock, and it was warm. I looked around the balcony, finding a few fold-up lounge chairs. There were also two hammocks on the large terrace, along with a small table and love seat. I smiled, then came back inside and closed the doors. I headed to the other pair of double doors, the ones that McGonagall said we could go in. I opened the doors and found a kitchen. I jumped up and down, Ginny coming in behind me and laughing.

"Hermione, why are you so excited?"

"It's just so beautiful! Plus, they have Muggle appliances!"

We laughed and headed back out. I ran to the stairs and walked upon the balcony. The first door I came to had _Malfoy _engraved in gold lettering. The next said _Zabini_, also in gold lettering. I walked round the terrace, passing the other door which had _loo _engraved in black lettering. The door I came to first on the other side of the balcony, across from Zabini's, said _Weasley _in silver lettering. The door next to Ginny's, across from Malfoy's said my last name in silver lettering. I turned the knob and walked into my dorm.

It was not all red and gold, like I had first suspected it would be. Rather, it was a theme made of silver, purple, and blue. The bed had silver curtains and oak windowpanes. The bed had purple sheets and pillows, while there was a blue heavy comforter. The floor was covered in a grayish carpet. There was an oak bedside table. Across from the bed, there were some small bookcases. There was a _huge _walk-in closet, one that I was surely never to fill. The closet had a purple door with silver handle. There was also a small garbage can, and next to it, a desk. The desk was piled with parchment, quills and ink. There was a drawer and a side compartment that slid out to place books upon. In itself, the room was perfect for me.

I walked out of the room with a smile, closing the door behind me. I strolled over to McGonagall said, "These rooms are _wonderful. _Thank you so much."

She smiled response and we waited a few moments until everybody else was gathered round, Harry having already said his goodbyes and retiring off to the Gryffindor common room. "Now, Mr. Malfoy already knows what is behind the mystery doo over there. I know you will enjoy it. It has almost every book the Hogwarts' library has." As she said the last few words, my excitement grew. We had our own, personal library! The doors opened, revealing the inside, the bookcases reaching the ceilngs and covering the whole wall space. My eyes filled with wonder and excitement, and I almost ran into my haven, but Ginny caught my arm and laughed.

"Not so fast. We all know that if you start now, you won't stop until you've finished the whole library. And we have classes tomorrow." The Gryffindors and former Gryffindor laughed, while the Slytherins rolled their eyes.

"I have no doubt you will finish that library by the end of the year." Malfoy stated, his voice not carrying one ounce if doubt. I shook my head and smirked.

"Well, we all know you are repulsed by books, so I might have to go in there just to avoid you." Ginny laughed while Malfoy scowled. Zabini merely smiled in amusement.

"Oh, and do make sure you get along well, Slytherins and Gryffindors. This is for house unity, you know. Good night and see you tomorrow."

McGonagall walked out of the room. I smiled and said good night to everyone and then bolted back up to my sleeping quarters. Almost as soon as I layed my head down on the pillow, I was asleep, dreaming about new dorms and how hard it would be to show house unity with Malfoy and Zabini.


End file.
